Special Girl
by Cheeky Slytherin Lass
Summary: Dudley knows that there's a chance his daughter could be a witch. Once, that would have frightened him. Now, he knows that he will love her no matter what.


_For the Ultimate Patronus Quest (Crab: Write about Dudley's child having magic)_

* * *

 _I._

Dudley swallows dryly. He isn't sure that he's heard her correctly. "You're what?"

Pansy rolls her eyes, scowling as she always does when Dudley is a little slow to the uptake. "I'm pregnant, Dudley," she repeats. "We're having a baby."

Dudley scrubs his hands over his face with a sigh. His head seems to spin. He doesn't know how to be a father to a regular kid, let alone… "Will the baby be a- Will it be like… you?" he asks.

Pansy shrugs. "It's likely _he o_ r _she_ will be a halfblood," she answers, and he doesn't quite understand her tone of annoyance at the word. "Then again, your father is the Muggle-est Muggle that ever did Muggle, so your genetics might drown out any chance of having a magical child. I'm not really sure how it works, to be honest. Even pureblood families can produce Squibs."

Dudley nods, but he doesn't understand what she's saying at all. All he knows is that he's going to be a father, that his child might be magical.

And still, somewhere in the back of his mind, an old prejudice whispers. There's still that old urge, that one word.

 _Freak._ He hasn't dared use it, not since he'd made peace with Harry all those years ago. Especially not since he'd fallen in love with a feisty witch.

And yet it's still there, that ugly word, that silent fear. His child might be different. His child might be strange.

Dudley forces a smile as he takes his wife by the hand. "This is great news," he says, and he prays that Pansy can't hear the way his words tremble.

…

Dudley holds Lorraine is his arms, his eyes wide with fascination. She's so tiny, so frail, and so beautiful with her tufts of dark hair. "Hello, pretty girl," he says, smiling at her.

"Pretty," Pansy laughs. "Pretty fierce. Watch. She'll be a handful."

"When will we know?"

He doesn't have to explain the sentence. Pansy already understands. "I showed signs at five," she answers. "But it varies. I've heard of children showing signs as early as two and as late as ten."

Once, not too long ago, the idea would have frightened him. He'd spent several nights lying awake, so worried about would happen if his daughter was different.

But now, holding her, he understands. She isn't different. She's special. And he knows that he'll love her regardless.

"She's perfect, isn't she?" he marvels.

Pansy snorts. "Of course she," she says, her tone almost condescending as she shakes her head. "She's ours. How could she be anything less?"

"Fair point," Dudley agrees, rocking the little one as she begins to fuss.

 _II._

The smoke alarm screeches as Dudley frantically tries to put out the flames.

"Oh, move over!" Pansy snaps, pushing him out of the way and raising her wand. "Check on Rainy."

Lorraine seems surprisingly unbothered by the flames. She sits on her bed, watching in fascination as Pansy produces water with a spell.

"Are you okay, sweetums?" Dudley asks, picking his four year old up.

"The book fell on me," she answers. "I didn't mean for it to happen, but it it hurt me, and I- I-"

The reality of the situation suddenly seems to be too much for the child. She begins to sob into Dudley's chest. "I didn't mean to!" she whines.

Dudley looks over at the smoldering remains of a book his mother had given Lorraine for her birthday, slowly understanding. He meets Pansy's eyes, nodding. She hurries over, rubbing their daughter's back.

"We know it was an accident, my love," she says. "You're special. You're a witch, just like Mummy."

This seems to calm Lorraine. She sniffles, looking up at Pansy with teary eyes. "Do I get a wand too?"

"When you're older, precious."

Another sniffle. "'Kay."

…

"You handled that surprisingly well," Pansy says. "Much better than the first time you saw me use magic."

"I've had some time to grow since then," Dudley points out.

Pansy smiles and leans in, kissing her husband. "She set a book on fire because it offended her," she muses. "She'll be a Slytherin, for sure."

"Which one is that again?"

"My House."

"Right. Snakes," Dudley says with a shudder. "I hate snakes."

"I love you, too."

 _III._

The owl swoops in, dropping the letter on the breakfast table. Dudley still remembers when Harry's letters came. The owls swarming the neighborhood. The chaos.

"It's addressed to me," Lorraine says, her eyes wide as she snatches up the envelope and tears it open.

Dudley had been afraid back then. Now, his chest swells with pride. His sweet girl, his special girl will be where she belongs. He takes Pansy's hand with a smile.

"Hogwarts! I can go, right, Dad?"

"If that's what you want, Rainy."

He knows there's no question about what his daughter will choose. She's tried her normal primary schools, but the unusual follows her just as it had followed Harry when he was younger. Dudley has had to attend too many conferences trying to sort things out and make excuses. Now, Lorraine will be around teachers who understand her.

"Can I go now?"

"Not until September," Pansy answers, and she's met with a pout. "Don't worry. It's worth the wait."

…

"Hello?"

Dudley hesitates. It's been years, and the words seem to stick in his throat. "Hey, Harry," he manages.

"Dudley? What is it? Pansy hasn't hexed you, has she? No pig tail removal needed?"

Dudley scowls at the phone. "No. Nothing like that. Rainy got her Hogwarts letter today," he says.

Silence.

"I know. I have a magical kid. Funny, isn't it?"

"And you're okay with it, right?"

"She's my daughter, Harry. I love her no matter what."

Harry laughs, and Dudley is surprised by the warmth in the sound. "You've really come a long way, Dudley," he says.

"Yeah. I have, haven't I?"

"She'll be starting with my niece Roxanne. Maybe they'll be friends."

"Hope so," Dudley says, peering over at Lorraine who's asleep on the couch, her Hogwarts letter held to her chest like a security blanket.

 _IV._

"Look! Look at it! It's red!" Lorraine squeals happily, her wide eyes fixed upon the Hogwarts Express. "And it really goes to Hogwarts?"

"Hogsmeade Station," Pansy answers. "You'll get to take a boat across the lake your first year."

Lorraine looks as though the excitement might knock her over. "A boat? It has a lake! That's so cool!" she says.

Dudley ruffles her hair, smiling. "I hope you have fun, kiddo," he says.

"And remember, if you're in Gryffindor, you're grounded for the rest of your life," Pansy adds.

"Which is-"

"Your cousin's House."

"Oh. Right," Dudley says.

"We won't really ground you," Pansy says quickly at the fear in their daughter's eyes. "Old prejudices. Don't worry, love."

The steam engine whistles. Lorraine throws her arms around her father, hugging him tightly one last time before doing the same with her mother and hurrying off.

As she approaches the steam engine, a girl with golden skin and red curls walks up to her.

"Who's that?" Dudley asks.

"One of the Weasleys," Pansy says, watching curiously, her body tense.

"She's not going to hit your little angel," a man with one ear says. Dudley vaguely recognizes him but can't quite place him. "Harry told me she was starting Hogwarts. We thought she could use a friend. Hopefully it'll make up for the toffee incident."

"My tongue was swollen for hours!" Dudley snaps, finally remembering where he knows the man from.

He smiles without apology or contrition. "I have a line now that can make it swell for a full day," he says proudly. "George Weasley. We were never properly introduced."

"Dudley Dursley. This is my wife-"

"We've met," Pansy says coldly. "I appreciate your daughter's gesture."

George grins and pats Dudley on the shoulder. "To new friendships, I suppose."

 _V._

 _Daddy,_

 _Sorry I haven't written sooner! The first few days have been mad!_

 _I saw the Giant Squid in the lake on my boat ride! It was so cool! Roxanne's brother says he's swam with it, but I don't know if I believe him. Fred seems to really love jokes._

 _I was Sorted into Ravenclaw with Roxanne. To get in our common room, you have to answer riddles. Roxanne is really good with riddles. She says it's because her dad always tells jokes._

 _Classes are okay. I'm waiting to actually use my wand, but so far we've just taken notes. Professor Zabini says he knew Mum and that he's sure I'll be as talented as she was at Charms. I hope so! I'm also excited for Transfiguration! I can't wait to learn how to turn a mouse into a teacup! It sounds like so much fun!_

 _I miss you and Mum, but I'm happy here. No one teases me for being different. It's nice. I wish all schools could be like this. I've already made two more friends! Roxanne, Lorcan, and Lysander are really cool. I'll bet you'll like them._

 _I'd better go. I have an essay due. I just wish Hogwarts didn't have essays! It sucks!_

 _Love,_

 _Rainy_

…

"A Ravenclaw?" Dudley asks.

"Clever one," Pansy clarifies.

Dudley smiles to himself. "Always knew she'd be brilliant."

Pansy kisses his cheek. "Of course. She's ours," she says. "She's perfect."


End file.
